Por más difícil que sea
by Hinojosa
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy se ha enamorado de ella, simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Pequeña historia de como Scorpius se da cuenta de que está enamorado de Rose. ¿Ella sentirá lo mismo? No importaba, pues el estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que ella fuera suya; por más difícil que sea.


Disclaimer: Todo aquello que sea reconocido es de J.K.

¡Hola! ¿Alguien ahí? Bueno, mi idea de escribir este one shot salió de un momento de aburrimiento, escuchando la canción de John Legend, _All of me. _Espero que les guste.

Antes de que lo olvide, me disculpo anticipadamente por cualquier error de dedo que pueda ser encontrado.

* * *

Rose Weasley era una sabelotodo insufrible, y cada que hablaba, Scorpius Malfoy no podía hacer más que fijarse en sus labios, incluso cuando se encontraban en medio de sus típicas peleas él no podía evitar sentirse atraído por sus ellos y olvidar ponerle atención a sus palabras.

Por eso, aquella vez que ella le había gritado "¡¿Qué no entiendes que no te quiero cerca de mi?!", él ni se enteró. Simplemente sonrió al notar el silencio que se había hecho presente debido a su falta de respuesta y la abrazó. Ella no pudo hacer más que regresarle el abrazo, aquella furia que hace apenas unos segundos sentía hacia el rubio, desapareció al sentir el contacto con su piel.

**_Rose&Scorpius_**

Scorpius no entendía porque ella le interesaba tanto. A veces se encontraba pensando en ella a altas horas de la noche. También se descubrió a sí mismo observándola cuando ella no lo veía. Ellos eran amigos desde hace tiempo. A decir verdad, fue en tercer año cuando decidieron entablar una conversación, pues antes no se decían ni la hora.

Él recordaba divertido aquella vez en que, por azares del destino, terminaron siendo pareja en la clase de pociones. Ella se había puesto casi tan colorada como su cabello y él, estaba secretamente contento de que ella fuera su compañera. Rose quería que se dividieran el trabajo para así no tener que trabajar con él y él le había convencido de hacerlo juntos diciéndole que su trabajo terminaría siendo merecedor de un Troll si lo juntaban al final. Así terminaron toda la tarde del Domingo encerrados en la biblioteca hablando de cualquier cosas menos de su trabajo, y al final del día ya eran los mejores amigos.

**_Rose&Scorpius_**

Siempre que se encontraban en los jardines, ella se perdía mirando al lago o a las estrellas si era de noche. Y en ciertas ocasiones le era imposible alejar la extraña duda de si ella estaría pensando en él. Claro que, de no ser así no le molestaría en absoluto. Sabía perfectamente que en la cabeza de su amiga había cosas más importantes, como el estudio o esos libros que leía en todos sus ratos libros. Esos libros que a veces llegaba a odiar porque le quitaban la atención de ella.

"Scorpius, devuélveme mi libro en este instante" había dicho ella. A lo que él había sonreído y contestado infantilmente "No, esto desvía tu atención de mi, y no voy a permitirlo". Ella simplemente negó con un gesto y se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol donde se encontraban sentados momentos antes, a lo que Scorpius entendió que él había ganado esta vez. "¿Porque estas tan desesperado por obtener mi atención, Malfoy?" había dicho ella después de un rato. El rubio adquirió un ligero tono rosado en las mejillas que no fue notado por la pelirroja y sólo pudo levantar los hombros en señal de que se había equivocado, ella había ganado.

**_Rose&Scorpius_**

Él no sabía si estaba enfermo o su cuerpo le había jugado una mala pasada, pero aquel momento en el que ella había rodeado con sus brazos al rubio antes de bajar del tren para desearle una feliz navidad, se había sentido mareado, tenía un extraño sentimiento en el estómago que no supo describir y había jurado que su cara había adquirido un color rojizo totalmente ajeno a su pálido color natural. Pues a pesar de que ellos ya habían sido amigos durante varios meses, ella nunca lo había abrazado de esa manera.

Y a pesar del extraño sentimiento que le había provocado ese abrazo, supo que estaba bien, y que de hecho, así como estaba, en los brazos de Rose Wealsey, sintiendo la respiración de la chica pegar en su cuello, oliendo el exquisito aroma que despedía su cabello, sentía que estaba más que bien. Estaba perfecto.

Y es que ella no era sólo una amiga para él. Ahora lo entendía todo. Entendía el motivo de todo el interés que sentía por ella, el porque aquel abrazo había sido tan importante para él, porque se había sentido tan bien en aquel momento. A él le gustaba Rose. Y si decían ella estaba loca por haberse hecho amiga de el hijo de el peor enemigo de su padre, él estaba demente por haberse fijado en ella. Pero a él poco le importaba.

**_Rose&Scorpius_**

Habían pasado unos meses desde el descubrimiento de sus sentimientos hacia su amiga pero él aún no se decidía a contárselo a nadie. Porque aún no estaba seguro. No sabía si aquello que sentía por ella valía la pena el mal rato que le iba a hacer pasar a su padre, no sabía si valía la pena enfrentar a la furia del padre de ella, él realmente no sabía si valía la pena todo lo que iba a pasar si alguien se enteraba de sus sentimientos hacia aquella joven.

Pero cuando escuchó su voz decir su nombre mientras corría energéticamente hacía él, supo que sí valía la pena. En ese instante descubrió que él la amaba. Amaba todo lo que la gente conocía de ella pero también amaba todo aquello que nadie sabía.

Como su hábito de despertar a las 3 de la mañana para bajar a las cocinas y pedirle a los elfos un trozo grande de pastel de chocolate. O como ella se detenía cada que veía una margarita porque pensaba que eran flores extraordinarias. También le encantaba el hecho de que todas las noches se paraba cerca de su ventana para observar la luna, pero no demasiado cerca ya que le tenía un miedo enorme a la oscuridad. Él amaba cada parte de ella.

No le importaba perder la atención de todas las chicas del colegio que babeaban por él, pues todas eran nada a comparación de ella, así que él salía ganando. No le importaba perder el poco respeto que Lucius Malfoy le tenía, pues así este último dejaría de buscar arreglar un compromiso, así que él salía ganando. No le importaba perder la "amistad" de la hija de Crabbe o del hijo de Goyle, pues los dos eran unos imbéciles e insoportables, así que él salía ganando. No le importaba aguantar las miradas asesinas que todo el clan Weasley le lanzaría cuando se enteraran, porque sabía que tarde o temprano lo aceptarían, así que él salía ganando. A pesar de perder todas esas cosas, él ganaba. Ganaba muchas cosas buenas, pero sobre todo la ganaba a ella.

**_Rose&Scorpius_**

Así que, decidido a contarle de sus sentimientos, salió corriendo hacía la biblioteca, donde segundos antes se había dirigido la chica, molesta por la ausencia de atención que había recibido del rubio.

En ese momento decidió ignorar todos los problemas que se le venían encima. Sólo quería pensar en que ella se sintiera de la misma manera hacía él. En todo el tiempo que había estado pensando en ella no había ni siquiera considerado la opción de que tal vez ella no lo quisiera. Pero rápidamente borró aquellos pensamientos que sólo lograban incrementar sus nervios y aceleró el paso hacía la biblioteca.

Pero cuando llegó a la biblioteca, todos sus planes se derrumbaron. Pues divisó aquella cabeza pelirroja, en una lejana esquina donde sólo ella iría a sentarse; bueno, ella y él. El punto es que, ella estaba llorando. El corazón de Scorpius se partió en mil pedazos y se acercó a ella rápidamente.

Cuando ella notó que Scorpius se acercaba, intentó en vano limpiar sus lágrimas y simular que estaba bien. A lo que Scorpius le dijo - Rose, no finjas conmigo, ¿Qué sucede? - ella no pudo hacer más que lanzarse a los brazos del rubio y llorar aún más. - ¿Qué te parece si vamos afuera?- ella asintió y se dirigieron a su árbol favorito. - Ahora sí, ¿me contarás qué sucedió? -

Es tonto - dijo ella.

¿Tonto? Vamos Rose, ¡te conozco! tú no lloras por tonterías. -

Sólo me dí cuenta de que el chico que me gusta, gusta de otra. - al oír las palabras de la chica, Scorpius se desanimó completamente y las ganas de llorar lo invadieron también.

¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Sería un completo tonto! - Y sí, cualquiera sería un completo tonto al no fijarse en aquella chica que se encontraba junto a él.

Hoy, estaba observándola embobado mientras yo intentaba hablar con él. ¡Nunca lo había visto así! - dijo con voz entrecortada - Tenía ese brillo en los ojos que sólo hace acto de presencia cuando piensas en esa persona. Yo… no quiero hablar de esto Scor.

¿Quién es él? - preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

No, no tiene caso. No importa. Fui una tonta al pensar que alguien como él podía pensar en una forma más allá de la amistosa sobre mi. -

¡Eso no es para nada cierto, Rose! Tendría que estar más ciego que un topo para no notar lo hermosa que eres. ¿No lo ves? - ella sentía sus mejillas cada vez más rojas - Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces te he dicho - ¿o sólo lo había pensado? no importaba; habían sido muchas veces ya - Rosie, eres hermosa. - ella lo miró a los ojos y descubrió que tenía en sus ojos aquel brillo del cual le había hablado - ¡Merlín! Incluso ahora que estás llorando no podría imaginar a nadie más linda que tú. Y si ese idiota no se da cuenta lo que tiene enfrente, no te merece.

Scorpius odiaba verla así, no podía creer que alguien no se pudiera dar cuenta de lo especial e increíble que ella era. Ya no sabía si estar feliz de que el chico que le gustaba no le hiciera caso pues así tendría una oportunidad, o estar triste porque en realidad le gustaba alguien más, o estar enojado con el idiota que la hacía llorar, o estaba nervioso por todo lo que le había dicho. El caso es que experimentaba todo tipo de sentimientos en ese momento. Así que sólo decidió confesarle todo en ese momento, como anteriormente tenía planeado.

Escucha - agregó antes de que ella pudiera decir algo - en realidad, vine a buscarte para contarte algo que descubrí. Primero, me dí cuenta de que cada vez que te enojas conmigo me resulta imposible alejarme de ti hasta que dejes de estar enojada. Después, descubrí que muchas veces al día me encuentro pensando en tí o dejo de prestar atención a lo que hago para observarte. También descubrí que tengo interés increíble de saber lo que pasa por tu mente cada que te pierdes. Incluso me encuentro esperando que sea yo quien se encuentra en tus pensamientos. Al principio, creí que estaba enfermo o algo se encontraba mal en mi; pero después me dí cuenta de que siempre que estoy contigo sé que todo esta bien, sé que nada está mal conmigo. Y al fin entendí lo que me pasa. Lo que pasa es que, si bien tú estás loca por haberte hecho mi amigo a pesar de lo que tu padre pensara de nuestra amistad; yo enloquecí completamente porque me gustaste a pesar de lo que nuestras familias y el mundo mágico entero pudiera pensar de eso. Pero todo eso me importa poco. Porque descubrí que todo lo que pueda pasar después de lo que te digo vale la pena. Hace poco cuando me gritaste en la sala común me dí cuenta de que en realidad estaba enamorado de ti. - los ojos de Scorpius buscaban los de ella, quien se había quedado sin palabras.

Entonces - ella lo miró a los ojos por segunda vez - ¿No estabas mirando a esa chica, Clarisse Crabbe? - preguntó con la voz llorosa.

Al escuchar eso, Scorpius pensó que tal vez… sólo tal vez, él era el chico del cual ella hablaba. - No, claro que no. ¿Es por eso que te fuiste? - la chica asintió. - ¿Soy yo? Rose, dime, ¿Soy yo de quien hablabas hace unos momentos? - la chica enrojeció fuertemente mientras asentía de nuevo y Scorpius pensó que no podía ser más feliz en ese momento.

¡Cielos, Rose! Yo no estaba pensando en Crabbe - dijo con una cara de asco que hizo sonreír a la chica - yo pensaba en ti. Siempre en ti. Eres el motivo por el cual me distraigo en clase de pociones haciendo que algo salga mal siempre, eres el motivo por el cual me encuentro cantando esas canciones pegajosas y cursis. Todo es por ti.

Rose, dime que me amas. - suplicó el chico - sólo eso necesito para enfrentarme al mundo entero con tal de que seas completamente mía.

Scorpius - comenzó la chica - yo te amo. Te amé desde aquella vez en que hicimos aquel trabajo de pociones juntos. Al escuchar tu risa no pude evitar notar lo perfecta que era. Esa tarde en la biblioteca me sentí completa.

Entonces no me importa cuantas veces tenga que demostrarle a tu padre que no soy una copia más del Draco Malfoy que él conoció. No me importa cuantas bromas tenga que aguantar de tus primos. No me importa lo difícil que pueda llegar a ser. - Scorpius se acercó más a ella - Rose Weasley, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Como toda respuesta, Rose terminó con la distancia que separaba sus labios con los de él. Los dos se sentían completos por fin. Y estaban dispuestos a luchar por todo el amor que se tenían.

* * *

¿Reviews?

Me la pasé todo lo que va de la madrugada y gran parte de la noche intentando averiguar como contestar reviews anónimos "por separado", para enterarme de que... no se puede): Pero no quería dejar de agradecer a **Vania** y **Light16 **por sus comentarios. Me alegra que les guste, ¡Sus comentarios me sacaron una sonrisa enorme!


End file.
